Les Elus
by MxlleAkemix
Summary: L'histoire commence lorsque quatre adolescents,qui ne se connaissaient pas, sont contre toute attente réunis. Une fille froide et réservée, une autre superficielle et explosive, un autre discret et mystérieux et pour finir, un garçon qui semble désintéressé de tout ce qui l'entoure. Bien que tout semble les opposer, ils possèdent un lien qui fait d'eux les "Elus"


\- Shannel ! Un jus d'orange pour la table 4 s'il te plaît.

\- Tout de suite.

Toujours cette voix froide et détachée. Ce visage froid et fermé, raccroché à cette jeune femme à la longue chevelure brune légèrement ondulé lui arrivant jusqu'à la poitrine, et aux magnifiques yeux verts qu'elle tenait de sa défunte mère. La jeune femme s'exécuta rapidement, muni de son plateau et d'un verre de jus d'orange poser sur celui-ci, elle se dirigea vers la dite table, et servit ce visage inconnu qui venant d'en passer la commande. L'insistance sur le fait que ce visage soit inconnu à la belle,vient du fait que ce petit café où elle travaille depuis plus d'un an maintenant, reçois sans cesse les même personnes. Jamais de nouveaux visages, encore et toujours les mêmes clients qui passent encore et toujours les même commandes.

« Merci mademoiselle. »

Lâcha alors l'inconnu d'une voix douce et amicale. La brune hocha simplement la tête et repartit derrière le comptoir nettoyer quelques verres. Le jeune homme, avait de court cheveux bruns mais assez long pour qu'il puisse y passer sa main, des yeux magnifiquement bleus. Son visage était parfaitement sculpté, il n'était ni trop mince, ni trop gros, ni trop musclé. Et il possédait un sourire, dévoilant une petite et adorable fossette sur sa joue gauche.

Le heures s'écoulèrent, et le brun restait assis à sa table, posant de temps à autre son regard sur la serveuse, qui elle ne lui accordait pas la moindre attention.

« Je pourrais avoir votre prénom ? »

La question résonna dans le café à présent vide. La fermeture n'était que dans quelques minutes et pourtant tout le monde était déjà parti. Tout le monde sauf l'inconnu. Il s'était levé de sa place et posté devant la brune en attendant patiemment sa réponse. La jeune femme croisa les bras sur sa poitrine, et laissa passer un petit rire entre ses lèvres avant d'arquer un sourcil en soutenant son regard.

« A quoi peut vous servir mon prénom ? »

Sa voix était toujours aussi froide, sans être agressive pour autant. Un petit sourire prit possession des lèvres du brun, alors qu'il se passa une main dans ses cheveux en posant son regard un peu partout autours de lui, avant de répondre :

\- Je veux juste savoir comment vous vous appelez. Rien de plus.  
\- Je m'appelle Shannel. Maintenant vous feriez mieux de partir, je vais fermer.

Sans attendre de voir sa réaction ou une quelconque réponse, la serveuse tourna les talons et partit en direction du comptoir pour finir de ranger avant la fermeture. Loin d'être découragé l'inconnu reprit :

\- Vous travaillez demain ? Demanda alors le jeune homme en s'accoudant sur le comptoir.  
\- Mais qu'est ce que ça peut vous faire ?

La brune leva les yeux aux ciel et posa ses mains sur le comptoir en plongeant son regard dans le sien. Bien qu'il se contentait de la vouvoyer, le ton bien trop amical qu'il employait au goût de la jeune serveuse, l'énervait au plus au point. Après un court silence, l'inconnu lâcha un discret rire , avant de poursuivre :

\- Je voulais juste savoir si en revenant j'aurais une chance de vous retrouver. Rien de plus.  
\- Arrêtez avec vos « rien de plus », c'est énervant.  
\- Vous ne vouliez même pas me dire comment vous vous appelez et maintenant vous voulez que je change ma façon de parler ? C'est un peu abusé non ?  
\- Peu importe, la brune souffla puis baissa son regard avant de le relever vers lui, et puis je ne connais pas non plus votre prénom.  
\- Je m'appelle Matt, content que ça puisse t'intéresser.  
\- Ce n'est pas le cas, maintenant va t'en.

La jeune femme reprit son rangement comme s'il n'était déjà plus là tandis que Matt se dirigea lentement vers la sortie avant de faire demi tour. Son regard se posa un peu partout dans le bar, avant de le reposer sur la brune. C'était comme s'il avait perdu toute assurance, comme si soudainement l'état de Shannel était la chose qui l'inquiétait le plus au monde :

\- Une dernière question.. Pourquoi t'es comme ça, si froide avec les autres ?  
\- Pardon ? Répondit la brune, surprise de sa question.  
\- Pour être aussi méfiante et agressive envers les autres, il doit bien y avoir une raison.  
\- J'hallucine, je ne te dois aucune explication, et si mon truc ce n'est pas de discuter avec le premier inconnu que je rencontre c'est tout à fait normal. Maintenant je le répète une dernière fois, sors d'ici maintenant ou je te fais sortir par mes propres moyens.

Sans plus insister, le jeune homme tourna les talons et quitta le bar, laissant la serveuse seule et toujours surprise de l'expression et la question du brun.

\- Alors là je ne suis pas d'accord avec toi ils méritaient pas du tout de gagner !

\- Bien sûr que si ! T'es pas d'accord avec moi Jason ?

L'interpellé, profondément plongé dans ses pensées, releva soudainement la tête vers ses amis, à l'entente de son prénom. Il passa brièvement, une main dans ses court cheveux noirs, comme pour tenter de se réveiller un peu plus, et posa son regard noisette sur eux.

\- Hum ? D'accord avec quoi ?  
\- Le match d'hier.. Souffla l'un des deux garçon.  
\- Ah.. Je l'ai pas regardé, et j'y vais les gars.

Sans plus tarder, le brun se leva de son tabouret et quitta l'enceinte du pub. D'un pas lent, et démuni de motivation il se mit à marcher en direction de l'arrêt de bus le plus proche. Derrière son apparence de « bad-boy », accentué par la multitude de tatouages qui décorait ses bras, sa façon de s'habiller et par sa démarche imposante, il restait un jeune homme simple, détaché de tout, et du genre à tout prendre à la légère .

Arrivé à l'arrêt de bus, il tomba sur deux adolescents qui devaient sûrement avoir le même âge que lui et qui paraissaient être en pleine dispute. Soupirant longuement, le brun s'assit tout de même sur le petit banc de l'arrêt, et écouta d'une oreilles les paroles des deux autres inconnus.

\- Puisque je te dis que je ne t'ai pas suivis. J'ai bien le droit de prendre le bus non ?  
\- Tu te pointes sortit de nulle part dans le café le plus perdu de la région, tu attends que je le ferme pour t'en aller, tu prends le même bus que moi et ça t'étonne que je pense que tu me suives ?  
\- Ecoute, à cette heure-ci, la dernière chose dont j'ai envie c'est de m'engueuler bêtement.. Donc crois-en ce que tu veux mais c'est le seul bus qui peut me ramener chez moi, c'est tout.

La jeune femme s'apprêtait à répliquer mais elle fut arrêter par le bus, qu'elle n'avait même pas vu arriver. Sans prononcer un mot, de plus, elle monta à bord du véhicule, suivit des deux garçons. Le bus était vide, pas une personne n'était à bord. Ils s'installèrent tous à une place, avec une certaine distance les uns des autres. Alors que le bus allait refermer ses portes pour pouvoir démarrer, une autre jeune femme monta à bord.

Légerement ésoufflé par sa courte course effectué pour rattraper le bus, la brunette s'assit lourdement sur l'une des nombreuses place libre. Elle attacha rapidement sa longue chevelure brune, et balança son regard sur les trois autres personnes avant de le reposer sur le paysage qui défilait à travers la vitre.

Tout d'un coup, le bus accéléra considérablement, ce qui provoqua l'étonnement des quatre passagers, mais il ne ralentit pas au contraire, il continua d'accélérer malgré les cris des adolescents.

Un, puis deux. Les yeux à présent ouvert la jeune femme se redressa, et se mit rapidement sur ses pieds. Posant son regard partout autours d'elle, elle fut effrayée en constatant qu'elle se trouvait dans une salle vide aux murs blancs. Enfin, vide.. Trois autres personnes se trouvait avec elle. Et parmi les trois autres elle put sans difficulté reconnaître, Matt. La jeune serveuse tenta tant bien que mal de se remémorer le reste de sa soirée, mais en vain, rien ne lui arrivait à l'esprit après le départ de Matt.

« Où tu m'as emmené sale malade ?! S'écria t-elle en s'approchant de lui et lui agrippant le col. »

L'interpellé toujours dans les vappes, la brune ne put se résoudre qu'à le laisser retomber au sol. Les trois autres adolescents étaient toujours étendus sur le sol, comme s'ils étaient morts. Parmi eux, et il y avait deux jeunes hommes, dont Matt, et une autre fille. Ils semblaient avoir eux aussi seize à dix-sept ans, tout comme Shannel. Celle-ci se mit à détailler chaque recoin de la pièce à la recherche d'une sortie, ou de quoi que ce soit que pourrait lui permettre de quitter cette endroit.

« Ce n'est à cause d'aucun d'entre vous si vous êtes là aujourd'hui, et ça ne sert à rien de chercher une sortie. Si vous êtes là tout les quatre, c'est parce que vous avez été choisis. »

Cette voix ne venait de personnes dans la pièce, les autres venant à peine de commencer à se réveiller. Elle venait d'ailleurs, et si la voix de Shannel et le froideur qui s'en émane en effrayait plus d'un, celle qui venait de prendre la parole semblait littéralement pouvoir vous tuer avec seulement quelques mots.

 _A suivre..._


End file.
